Let It Rain, Let It Pour: Revisited
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Same story, just added a lot of stuff and changed a few things. Going to add another chapter to both this version and the original. I'll leave the original up for a while, in case someone prefers that one over this one.


**Let It Rain, Let It Pour**

"_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity, 'cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream..." _Come Clean, _Hilary Duff._

It wasn't raining when Mitchie left her house, but the sky sure did look threatening, so she doubled back to her room to grab the water-protective sleeve for her iPod. Bouncing back down the stairs, she adjusted her running shorts and sports bra self-consciously. She had never been very insecure since the Camp Rock deal, but she did have her limits. Stepping off the front porch, she set off at a slow jog, gaining speed as her boyfriend's latest album pounded through her headphones. Her boyfriend. A small smile formed as she thought about him. She and Shane had been together for, she paused to count the months, 18 months as of a few weeks ago. Her smile widened at the memory of the simple promise ring he had given her, and at the memory of the heated embraces they had shared soon after.

Sex. The word flashed across her mind and she nearly tripped in surprise. It wasn't the first time she had thought of the word by any means. She was dating Shane Gray, so she thought about sex pretty often. Who wouldn't, if their boyfriend was that gorgeous, and sweet and caring? She shook her head to stay focused as the first fat drop of rain fell. Sex. It was however, the first time she had seriously thought about it when she wasn't underneath her boyfriend. They hadn't gone very far in their 18 months, only fervent kisses and heavy petting above the clothes, but the thought intrigued her. What would sex with Shane be like? Most of the world's teenage girls wondered the same thing, but Mitchie was pretty sure she was the only one would ever know the answer to that question.

Sighing, she shook her head once more, and kept running as the rain increased to a lazy drizzle. She focused on keeping her feet moving, hitting the ground at the same time as the bass pounded into her ears. Feeling short of breath, she stopped about five minutes later, bending over and placing her palms flat against her thighs, breathing slowly and evenly. Letting the oxygen permeate through her body, she looked up and wasn't surprised to see herself at the entrance of Shane's neighborhood. Sure, he had the apartments in LA and New York, but he had come home for the summer to live with his parents and younger brother. She took one last breath and shivered as she felt the icy precipitation collide with her bare skin. Shane's house wasn't far, and she knew his parents were at some charity thing with his little brother. He wouldn't mind some company. Maybe she would even have sex with him. If not, she would at least try and convince him to go farther. The thought was suddenly very appealing. She smiled in anticipation and set off quickly for his house.

Shane was laying on his bed, tapping a pen against a blank notebook when he heard a sharp thud. He glanced up towards his balcony and nearly fell off the bed. Mitchie opened the door and stepped in, visibly shivering. Shane rose in surprise. Her hair was soaked and pulled up in a high ponytail, and Shane noticed, she was barely wearing anything. Her spandex shorts clung to her thighs and her sports bra was practically sheer against her skin. "Shower?" She managed to say though her chattering teeth, and he nodded, attempting to not gape at her too blatantly, and opened the door to his attached bathroom. He turned back to his dresser to find her something to wear after she had finished washing the frigid rain from her body. "Just a tank top and some of your boxers works." Mitchie added, seeing what he was doing as she turned the hot water all the way up. Shane nodded again and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of boxers she had given him as a joke—light pink silk. She shut the door after accepting the clothes from him and stripped herself of the wet ones.

Shane took a deep breath and laid back down on his bed, placing a pillow over his face. She was gorgeous, even when she was completely soaked. No, he contradicted himself, that sort of made it better. The water droplets running down over her body—he stifled a groan and immediately turned on his TV, desperately searching for a distraction. Sex. The word made him drop the remote. He was a guy, so of course he had thought of it. It didn't help that his girlfriend was stunning. Shane had been very good for the past 18 months. He had resigned himself to frenzied make out sessions wherever they could manage them, and occasionally some very reserved touching above the clothes. He had been so good—but hot damn, he wanted more with that girl. The steam billowed under the closed door and he couldn't help but think of her naked in his shower. He groaned again, focusing on whatever movie was playing. Oh great, he thought. _The 40 Year Old Virgin. _

Sex. The word was like one of those accordion-playing mimes in Little Italy. It just wouldn't buzz off! He gave in and let his thoughts wander. It _had _been 18 months—he deserved it. What would sex with Mitchie be like? Scratch that. What would sex at all be like? Shane had avoided the stereotypical rock star attitude by refusing to sleep with just any girl. He had promised himself to wait, if not for marriage but for the girl he truly loved. That was without a doubt Mitchie, he thought with a smile. Sex with Mitchie. He hadn't even seen her naked completely, and yet he wanted all of her. Well, unless that time he walked in on her changing counted. Shane dismissed the thought as his girlfriend emerged, hair still wet, but combed into its usual long straight glory. The tank top clung to her damp body in all the right places, and the pale pink made her skin glow Shane stood up and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. "You smell good." He purred, tugging her onto the bed with him. She gave the TV a confused glance, but Shane turned it off quickly, hoping she hadn't seen enough to tell what he was watching.

"I've been thinking about something a lot Shane." She began, looking down at her promise ring nervously. Shane watched her carefully. She looked up then, and pressed her mouth to his eagerly. Shane didn't know why she was suddenly avoiding what she had brought up, but he didn't truly mind. She settled in his lap and played with the hair at the back of his neck. He let his tongue slip between her soft lips, tasting her with satisfaction. She smiled against his lips, tugging at the shirt he was wearing. "Take this off." She mumbled lazily, pleased when he obliged. Shane felt her press herself closer to his bare chest, and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under that tank top. This fact made his whole body tighten and he reached down boldly to wrap her legs around his waist, so she was seated, cross-legged, in his lap. She moaned softly and rolled her hips subconsciously against his. Things were going better than she had planned. His hands were gripping her waist, occasionally moving over her upper body, then as if he were embarrassed for doing it, he would move down to her waist again. "Why did you stop?" She whimpered against his lips, removing her fingers from his hair to take his hands and place them over her heaving chest. "I wasn't complaining." She grinned before kissing him swiftly.

He gave her a questioning look, eyes darting between her own and the curve of her exposed breast. She bit her lip and smiled softly. Shane didn't understand why he was being so shy and she was being bold. Their roles had switched, and he could only assume it was because she really wanted something from him. "Not that I'm trying to push you, but would it be too much to ask you to take this off?"." He whispered the question, hands toying with the hem of the shirt she had just put on. Mitchie hesitated for a split second, but quickly lifted it over her head before connecting their mouths again. He felt himself stiffen under her as she pressed her bare breasts to his chest. "Mitchie..." He groaned, his hands wandering slowly over her chest as she pushed against his shoulders until he was flat on his back. Smirking down at him, she curved her body over his, her knees at his waist and her mouth on his in the most fervent way she could manage. "My parents aren't home." He told her, pulling away for a brief moment.

She rested her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes. "I know." She whispered. "I knew that when I came over here." With those words, she kissed him again, this time her hands traveling south between his legs. Shane ran his hands over the swell of her breasts in amazement, before gripping her waist and twisting so it was he who hovered above the other now. He dipped his head down to tease the soft flesh with his tongue, chills running down his spine at the soft whimpers he evoked from her. Not bothering to stifle her moans now, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, desperately rolling her hips up into his arousal. He groaned, bucking his hips back into hers, creating a friction that was driving her crazy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He mumbled, sucking eagerly and still rocking his denim-clad hips against her. She moaned aloud at his words, clutching his head closer. "So beautiful." He added, taking a breath before sliding his hands down the front of the boxers she was wearing, tracing her underwear temptingly. "I love you." He brought a hand to rest at the small of her back, pulling her up to their seated position again. She wriggled around, whimpering and moaning as her motions pushed his fingers more firmly against her center.

She looked into his eyes, desperate for him to touch her. "I love you too." The last word came as a gasp as he pushed aside her panties to cautiously slide two fingers inside. Her head fell forward against his shoulder, her breathing shallow. "Please..." She whimpered breathlessly in his ear. "You can't stop now." Mitchie added desperately, still grinding her hips down in efforts to drive his fingers deeper inside of her.

Shane moved his mouth from her chest to stare at her incredulously. "As if I would really stop now." He smirked, returning his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking greedily while his fingers worked inside of her. "I don't really know what I'm doing." He confessed a moment later, and Mitchie let out a soft laugh, grinding her hips against his hand, occasionally letting out a throaty moan when he would hit the right spot.

"You're not getting any complaints from me." She told him once her mind had registered his comment, letting out a sharp sigh of pleasure as he confidently added a third finger. "Yes, right there...oh Shane!" She cried, slumping forward, hands tangled in his already messy hair and hips bucking steadily against his hand, searching for that unknown climax. He grinned, holding her close as she trembled against him.

"That's it baby." He encouraged softly, his fingers still pistoning in and out of her as her lips parted in a wordless cry. "God, you're so beautiful." He murmured in her ear before sucking at her earlobe. She pulled back and kissed him firmly. "Hang on." He mumbled against her lips as he slid his fingers out of her. "I want to taste you." Keeping eye contact with her, he raised his three fingers to his lips and slowly traced each with his tongue. "So sweet..." Shane groaned, feeling himself get even harder with the taste of his girlfriend.

Feeling brave, he pushed her flat onto her back again and tugged down the boxers she wore. Mitchie picked up her head to watch him. "What are you doing?" She asked anxiously before he pressed one finger to her mouth, silencing her. "I trust you." She mumbled against his finger. He grinned and pressed a sweet kiss against her inner thigh. "Shane..." She whispered, taking a slow breath. "I want you to make love to me." Shane didn't hear her and instead plunged his tongue into her. She shrieked in pleasure and writhed against his face. He gently trailed his hands up to her hips, holding her down so he could more easily taste her. She sighed in sheer ecstasy, holding him in place with her thighs while he gently sucked. "Shane." She found her voice, and almost sadly, called him away from his prior ministrations. He pulled away, very confused. "I love you. I want you to make love to me." Mitchie said softly, tracing his jawline.

* * *

He hovered over her nervously, unwrapped condom in hand. Her eyes darted nervously from the condom to his erection and finally to his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane murmured, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded, biting on her lip. "I don't want to hurt you..." He added cautiously while rolling on the condom. She giggled a bit, watching him tenderly.

"It's going to hurt. But I love you and I want you enough to risk the pain." Mitchie whispered smiling up at him reassuringly. "Now, hurry up and fuck me." She added with a small smirk. Shane chuckled, running a hand down her cheek, savoring the feel of her smooth skin against his knuckles.

"That's my girl." He grinned, dipping two fingers into her to spread over his erection. "I love you." Shane whispered, pressing his mouth to hers as he slid into her carefully. Her eyes widened, her neatly trimmed nails scratched at his back and she fought every urge to scream and cry. "Tell me what you want." He murmured, watching her carefully. She squirmed against him, hands grasping his shoulders now. "Do you need a minute?" He asked softly, feeling incredibly guilty. She was in so much pain because of him.

She nodded anxiously. "Wait...just give me a second." She breathed, trying desperately to adjust to the feel of him. Shane bent down to kiss her shoulder, trying his hardest to not move, even though every animalistic part of him was saying otherwise.

"Babe," he whispered, trying to catch his breath, "I'd give you the world if you wanted it." She 'awwed' softly and tentatively moved her hips against his. He took this as a 'go ahead' sign, and his grip on her hips tightened as he desperately fought the urge to thrust into her. Until she told him it was okay, he wasn't going to move an inch. She reached up to touch his tense jaw and nodded, biting her lip and trying to not cry out as he moved ever so slightly and she felt herself tearing apart. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she reached up to pull his mouth down to hers. He kissed her feverishly, hands roaming and groping over her body, his mouth still working over hers. "Tell me when the pain is gone." He requested softly, suckling at her left breast. Her eyes watered and she tangled her hands in his hair, tugging slightly as the pain first increased, then slowly started to ebb away.

Mitchie wriggled her hips a little, and smiled. "It's mostly gone." She murmured, running her hands through his hair to sooth where she had just tugged out of pain. "Don't go too rough, but...oh God yes." She slurred in ecstasy, feeling him move more than before. "Just like that only more." Shane started to move, but Mitchie splayed a hand across his chest, suddenly changing her mind. "No, wait." She whispered, crawling off of him. "I feel gross. Give me a second." She smiled weakly, walking into his bathroom. Shane removed the condom and quickly replaced it while Mitchie wiped at her inner thighs with a washcloth. She crept back into bed with him, blushing faintly. Shane had reclined against the pillows in a seated position when she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Please." She had barely breathed the word before he had filled her again. "Yes..." Mitchie sighed, rolling her hips against his and tangling their tongues together in a heated embrace. He moaned into the kiss, calloused hands exploring her body eagerly. She tore her mouth from his to suck and nip at his neck, pausing only to moan encouragingly into his ear.

"You're so tight." Shane groaned, thrusting up into her. Mitchie bit her lip and kissed him fervently. "This feels so fucking good." He added, his hands rubbing her breasts as he continued to buck his hips up against hers. She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, whimpering and crying out as he delved deeper.

His actions sped up, each thrust punctuated by a soft sound from Mitchie, directly in his ear. "Shane, I'm so close!" She cried, slumping against his chest as he gripped her hips, producing from her the gentle mewling sound he had already grown to love. "Oh...right _there_please_Iloveyou_IloveyouOHYES!!" She shrieked, gripping his shoulders as she slammed her hips down against his, desperate for that release. Thunder ripped through the sky just outside as they climaxed against each other. Shane buried his face in her breasts as he came, his whole body shaking. Mitchie bit down on his shoulder as the wave of her orgasm swept over her. His arms wrapped tight around her, thankful his parents weren't home. She was still bucking against him, moaning and writhing, occasionally letting out a sharp cry.

"I'm gonna move this to the shower." He mumbled in her ear. Standing up carefully, Shane walked a bit awkwardly with Mitchie still shaking against him into the bathroom. Supporting her with one arm, he flipped on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, pushing her up against the tile wall. "Let me know when you think you can stand again." He grinned, sensing if he set her down now that her legs would give out from under her. Mitchie blushed and nodded while unwrapping her legs from his waist.

"I don't think that time will come anytime soon if you're still inside me." She giggled, and Shane laughed softly, withdrawing from her. "Okay...I feel better. You can set me down now." Mitchie stated a bit regretfully. Shane dropped her legs but moved his arms to her waist, still holding her against him. "That was...amazing." She smiled up at him lustily. "So good, I almost want to do it again." Shane chuckled gently and kissed her softly, teasing her tongue gently with his. She ran her fingers gently over his face, closing her eyes to the sweet kiss.

"I love you, and I love making love to you. But I think my parents are going to be home soon." He explained regretfully. Mitchie pouted a bit but nodded. "But believe me, if their arrival wasn't imminent, I would _so_ have you up against this wall screaming." She blushed again, anxiously wishing the heat creeping up her face would disappear.

"I don't scream." She denied, and Shane raised one eyebrow. "I don't!" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed, kissing her roughly. She grinned and opened her mouth to his probing tongue, already pushing her hips against his, smirking into the kiss as she felt him grow more aroused.

"Liar." He gasped against her lips, fingers wandering over her body. She moaned, her hands gripping his hair, pressing his body flush against hers. "You're making this so hard..." He groaned, and she giggled, wriggling against his erection. "Not what I meant." He rolled his eyes, throwing a glance over his shoulder to the wall clock in his bathroom. "We have maybe ten minutes." He told her, and she looked up at him innocently.

"Then why are we talking?" She wondered aloud, crying out as he pushed into her quickly. "I officially like it rough." She moaned, clutching at his back. He laughed and continued to thrust into her, pushing her flat against the wall of his shower. Still feeling weak from her first climax, she didn't take long. "Ohyes_please_fuckme_right_theredon'tstop_Shane_ohyesIloveyouIloveyou_don'tstop_ohYES!" she screamed, not caring as her cries echoed off the tile. Shane smirked and hitched one leg around his waist, suddenly needing to bring her to a third climax. "Shane...I thought...you parents!" She gasped in his ear, each thrust taking her voice higher and higher.

"My parents are going to be home in five minutes." He stated, pecking her lightly on the lips. "But we're not getting out of the shower until you're shaking and screaming my name again." She let out a little whine at his words, and sucked air through her teeth when he pulled out and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Shane?" She breathed his name as a question, but found him raising one of her legs over his shoulder, before gently teasing her with the tip of his tongue. She shivered in delight, softly crying out his name as he continued to taunt her. She moaned in frustration, rocking her hips in time with the soft thrusts of his tongue. "I am so close baby." She whined, and he grinned against her clit, taking a chance and raising her other leg over his shoulder, so her back was pressed against the tile wall, but she sat on his shoulders facing him. His eyes found hers and she moaned loudly as he continued to suck and tease, never breaking eye contact. "Soon." She promised, crying out as the friction of his tongue rubbed against her. And then her eyes clenched shut while her lips parted in a wordless cry. Shane softly lapped at her, grinning up at her. "I love you." She mumbled, dropping her legs from his shoulders and sliding down to face him more fully.

"I love you too. We'd better hurry up and get dressed and downstairs before they arrive." He warned as he shut off the water and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it gratefully and grabbed a towel, rubbing herself down urgently, while Shane threw on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Mitchie scrambled for the black one she had abandoned and grabbed a second pair of jeans, slipping them over her legs and buttoning them quickly. The couple practically tripped down the stairs and vaulted over the back of the couch in the living room, landing with a thump. The attached kitchen's door opened and Mrs. Gray appeared just as Shane turned on the Disney Channel, not even bothering to glance at whatever show was playing. All that mattered was it looked like he and his girlfriend had been down here the entire time.

"Oh hello Mitchie!" Mrs. Gray cried with a bright smile. She gave what the two were wearing a suspicious look. "How long have you been here?" She questioned nicely. She knew, deep down, that Shane loved this girl very much, but she hoped they had been responsible and had been downstairs watching TV.

Shane spoke up. "She went for a run before it started raining and came over here. I let her shower in the guest bathroom and let her borrow some of my clothes. I hope that's okay Mom?" He smiled innocently at his mother. She nodded absentmindedly, not even bothering to analyze his story.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't trust you two. So responsible together." She mused, walking out of the room to start preparing dinner. Shane checked to make sure she was out of sight before pouncing on Mitchie, kissing her with longing, pressing his pelvis down to the delta of her thighs letting her feel the still-present erection. "Mitchie! I hope Shane was a gentleman?" His mother called from the other room. Shane smirked and bucked his hips against hers while sucking on her neck, hellbent on leaving a mark.

"Y-y-yes Mrs. Gray..." Mitchie stammered as her boyfriend repeatedly dry-humped her. "He was good to me." She added, gripping his hips and thrust hers up in a quick motion with a coy smile at her boyfriend. "_Very, very_ good." She whispered for his benefit with a wink.


End file.
